


Ice Skating

by orphan_account



Series: RKOMO Verse [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Ice Skating, M/M, all the oneshots!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving this over from my fanfiction account because I'm actually planning to do something with all of the oneshots I'm putting out.
> 
> If you want a reason for this, I was ice skating with my girlfriend and we started discussing what would happen if Tony and Loki went ice skating. So I wrote it.

"Stark, I don't want to do this," Loki said as Tony led him to the rink. He was met with a chuckle and nudged towards the ice, perfectly smooth and slick. Free skating hadn't been open more than five minutes and most people were still waiting to get their skates, then slowly filtering out onto the ice. "Stark," he insisted, then let out a cry of "Tony!" as he stepped out onto the ice, gripping the other man's arm tightly. That right there told Tony how serious he was. Loki only ever called him Tony when he was scared or insecure. Or during sex, but that was different.

Tony's chuckle turned to full-out laughing at the wide-eyed look on Loki's face, still gripping Tony's arm and focusing as hard as he could on not falling!

"Shouldn't you be able to do this?" Tony asked, holding back tears.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Loki snapped.

"It means that you come from the land of cold and ice," Tony replied, still laughing.

"Shut up and help me," Loki commanded as he struggled to keep his own feet under him.

Tony stifled his laugh but kept the smile firmly on his face as he led Loki over to the wall. Loki placed a hand firmly on the railing for support, eying several teenagers who were obviously more experienced on the ice than he was. They raced from one end to the other, skidding to a stop inches from hitting people and spraying them with ice shavings just for the hell of it.

Loki's eyes widened even more as Tony pried his hand of his arm. "Trust me," Tony said as he placed Loki's hand in his own and led him out onto the ice and into the irregular flow of people, mostly twelve-year-olds who think they're all that and families, going round and round the rink.

Loki was pretty unsteady on his skates, a fact that continued to amuse Tony as he guided the demigod around, though he knew that if he brought attention to it, he probably wouldn't get laid for a week. Anyways, Loki started to get a bit better as time went on.

And by "a bit," Tony meant that Loki stopped falling as much. Loki would probably claim that he'd been tripped by Tony once or twice, while Tony would probably advocate for Loki to hold the title of "Clumsiest Ice Skater" from all the times he fell or ran face-first into the wall.

Tony chuckled lightly once while Loki wobbled in his skates and barely managed to keep his balance. Unfortunately, the song ended just as he chuckled, so Loki easily heard it. He threw a sour look at Tony, which caused him to lose his balance once more. But his hand slipped out of Tony's as well, and they flew apart, Tony watching Loki in shock and Loki's arms flailing all over the place before he finally fell, sliding across the ice on his ass until he finally hit the wall. Tony was laughing his ass off as he skated over to Loki. He had to use the wall to support himself because of how hard he was laughing.

"It's not funny!" Loki insisted, trying to get up. He managed to raise himself about a foot before one of his skates slipped forward, and he hit the ground with a hard thud. "This was a terrible idea, Stark!" he complained. "Why did you suggest this?"

"I figured you'd like it!" Tony said, sinking down to sit next to Loki on the cold ground. "I figured you'd be good at it."

"Why would I ever excel at ice-related activities?" Loki demanded. "Before I learned my true parentage, I felt no inclination for the reason that jötunns were our enemies. After, I felt no inclination because I wished to distance myself from that shame. There is no reason for me to enjoy these activities!"

"Whoah, apparently I struck a chord!" Tony said, holding out his hands in an attempt to calm Loki down. "Look, if you want to stop, we can. We can leave. You want to do that?" Tony was aware that there were people staring at them, but pointedly chose to ignore them.

Loki sighed. "No, we shall continue," he finally acceded. "But we won't be attempting this outing again!"

Tony grinned and easily rose to his feet, offering Loki his hand. "Deal."

When they had both regained their footings, Tony offered Loki an arm to link his through for more support.

Then the song changed. Tony's eyes widened as he looked to Loki, resisting the urge to dance along, though he couldn't keep all of the movement away, and Loki had to tell him to stop moving so much, because it was making him nervous.

"Are you telling me you don't know this song?" Tony demanded.

"I know next to nothing about Midgardian music," Loki replied dryly. "Why, should I know this song?"

"Awh, man, this is my jam!" Tony insisted.

"What is that supposed to me-"

The chorus hit, which resulted in Tony cutting Loki off to sing, "A little bit of Monica in my life!"

"What-"

"A little bit of Erica by my side!"

"Who is-"

"A little bit of Rita's what I need!"

"Stark, what are you-"

"A little bit of Tina's all I see!"

"I don't understand…"

"A little bit of Sandra in the sun!"

"How many women-"

"A little bit of Mary all night long!"

"Wait, what?"

"A little bit of Jessica, here I am!"

"What is going on?"

"A little bit of you makes me your man!"

"STARK, I AM NONE OF THESE WOMEN!"

Tony cackled, fighting the urge to double over in laughter only because he knew that it'd result to both he and Loki tumbling to the ground and there was a large group behind them.

"Loki, it's just a song!" Tony insisted through his tears.

"I don't like it," Loki said steadfastly, clearly pouting.

"We can leave if you want-" he offered. The words weren't out of his mouth before they appeared back in the Avengers mansion, in Tony's bedroom. Tony looked down to see that he still had pants on, as did Loki, but both of their shirts were mysteriously missing.

"My portion of the evening, now."


End file.
